<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>扉斑的同居生活 by qimen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937569">扉斑的同居生活</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen'>qimen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 同人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又短有小，没什么营养</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>扉斑 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>扉斑的同居生活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每次和宇智波斑做爱，总有一种被他用屁眼强奸的错觉，扉间想。</p><p>他的背部靠在床头，揉着那两片臀瓣探到私处，糊了一手的粘稠腻滑，纸巾放在远处，他就偷偷摸摸把那些不知是润滑液还是肠液的东西抹到斑的屁股上，炸着毛的男人双腿大开坐在他的胯部，持续扭臀下压吸咬着肉棒。</p><p>赤红色的眼珠子盯着面前上下移动的两颗乳头，伸头想咬却逮不到，两粒红点被舌头触得湿漉漉的，斑舒服了，哼得更起劲，腾出一只手按着扉间的后脑勺，赏赐般地挺胸往他脸上招呼：“舔！”</p><p>扉间被这粗鲁的动作撞得两眼冒金星，一下子软了恼了，不顾酸滋滋的鼻子，他掐住斑的腰身想拿回主导权，可岂能如他意，察觉他的意图后斑撤出些许，收缩内壁夹紧龟头，扉间凭借强大的毅力忍住爽意脱离出小扉间的家。</p><p>“今晚后背位。”扉间咬牙切齿的扑过去。</p><p>“想得美。”斑甩着一头刺拉拉的头发躲开。</p><p>一个鸡儿冒汁，一个屁眼冒水，在床上扭打了起来，床倍受两个成年男子的折腾，发出令人牙酸的“嘎吱嘎吱”声。</p><p>斑看准机会揪了他的腿毛，扉间“嗷”的一嗓子扯了一把他的阴毛。</p><p>这下，斑喊得比扉间还高八个分贝，他虚虚捂住下体，蹬着腿在床上打起滚，手里还捏着一簇白色的腿毛：“你……你你这个卑劣的家伙！”</p><p>“倒底是谁先动手的？”扉间细细查看腿上脱毛的部分，面无表情的反驳。</p><p>等斑缓回神时扉间已经按住他耸动了起来，温热的气息喷洒在背部，肩胛骨处的肌肤被啃咬到发痛，斑哆嗦着要挣扎，操熟透的身体却无力反抗，爽得翻白眼嘴还不停：</p><p>“你没吃饭吗？”</p><p>“啊哈……这点劲就想干我？”</p><p>“你改天去买肾宝片再……嗯啊啊啊”</p><p>扉间不逞口头之快，他是一位用实际行动来证明自己能力的男人，专挑对方的性感带进攻，九浅一深，狠狠碾压前列腺的位置，成功令宇智波说不出话来，只知嗯嗯啊啊噫呜呜噫等一系列的拟声词。</p><p>肉体激烈地撞击交缠，情欲染红了两人，紧接着鸡儿在洞里转了半圈，扉间架起他的一条腿，侧身操干起来，斑的性器涨了一大圈在股间晃荡着，扉间空闲的手帮他撸着，快感在不断地叠加，欲待爆发。</p><p>又转了半圈后斑仰面躺在床上呻吟，扉间弓着身子如愿以偿的尝到了两颗奶子，舔舐吮吸啃咬，就像情欲加速器般，扉间手里的肉棒抖了几下，他知道斑快到了，下身的动作也越发凶狠，然后两人同时攀上了高峰。</p><p>斑的腹部一塌糊涂，扉倒在他的身上一同平复呼吸，贤者时间一过，扉间盯着远处柜上的纸巾，脸都绿了，同居第一天，家里还没购置换洗的床上用品，他可不想在精液床上睡一晚。</p><p>斑被压着难受，刚动了一下就被喝止住，他不明所以地盯着脸色不美妙的白毛：“你怎么了？”</p><p>扉间没有出声，小心翼翼堵住盛着白浆的屁眼，托着宇智波的躯干下床，斑在悬空前腿缠上腰，手扒拉住脖子，挂在扉间的鸡儿上去了浴室，路过那包纸巾扉胡乱的扯了一些擦擦淌下的液体。</p><p>磕磕碰碰中两人的欲望又被点燃，在浴缸里来了一发。</p><p>（性经验值+10）x2</p><p>EMD</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>